owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning of the Plan
The Beginning of the Plan is the thirty-ninth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Mika and Yu head to the Nagoya Airport, and Mika reveals more information on the cruel Seraph of the End experimentation overseas. He convinces Yu to check if Yu's friends are alive from afar and take off if everything is fine. Mika reveals that he may be able to do something about Guren since Krul kept him as a pet and would most likely listen to them. Krul asks Guren about Mahiru, but he refuses to divulge any information. Meanwhile, Kureto Hiragi arrives and orders Aoi Sangu to sacrifice the surviving Moon Demon Company soldiers for their experiment. Her chains pierce many soldiers, including Rika Inoue and Shusaku Iwasaki, and hang their corpses in the air. Mitsuba and Kimizuki protect Makoto while Yoichi attacks Kureto. Shinoa orders them to retreat, and Yu appears last second to protect her from an attack. Long Summary Mika and Yu drive to Nagoya Airport, and Mika once again tries to talk Yu out of it. Mika states that the human named Shinoa is no friend of his. Yu retorts that they have already settled the matter, but Mika says he does not realize how terrible humans can be. Yu reminds Mika that Yu is a human. Mika says he went overseas a few times to destroy human cults who were experimenting on the Seraph of the End. A flashback shows an emaciated Seraph child with wings for arms confined in fluid with an oxygen mask. It begs Mika to kill it, to "kill this ugly thing I've become." In the present, Mika states that the Demon Army is the worst of them by far. Yu asks Mika what they should do as an alternative, and Mika they should get away from the Demon Army. Humans across the globe are after the Seraph of the End experiment, and experimental subjects like them would only cause trouble for Shinoa. Yu agrees and wants to at least check on Shinoa and the others from afar. After that, he and Mika will take off. If Yu's friends are safe, then they can plan how to rescue Guren. Mika immediately turns the suggestion down but soon gives in when Yu begs. He says he may be able to do something if Guren is still alive. Overjoyed, Yu repeatedly asks Mika how until he annoys Mika enough for Mika to tell him to shut up. Mika says Yu has not changed since they were children. Mika says the vampire queen kept him as a pet of sorts, and they can ask her for help. When Yu asks if she can be trusted, Mika says she does not know but will at least listen to them. Yu asks Mika who she is to him, and Mika says she is the one who saved his life. On that note, Yu immediately says they can trust her. Mika asks if Yu has any brain cells in his head at all, and Yu says it was only thanks to her that they could see each other again. At Nagoya City Hall, Krul Tepes swats Guren away from her and sends him flying. She asks if he is a messenger sent by Mahiru Hīragi. He says Mahiru is dead and he could not save her. Krul asks who he is, but Guren only laughs in response. She says this was not part of the deal and reveals she made a bargain with Mahiru before the world collapsed. She says she cannot help Guren if he is not Mahiru. He taunts her to kill him but says she cannot. He says she has betrayed the vampires too deeply to turn back and now must make certain that the Seraph of the End experiment succeeds today. Annoyed, she kicks him. He laughs and tells her to keep up the act. Krul then shouts that the human spoke and informs the other vampires that the murderous humans are regrouping at Nagoya Airport. She orders the vampires to set out immediately. A bit further off, Crowley asks Ferid about what is really about to start. Ferid laughs, stating that it is a grand party. He tells Crowley to stay close behind him at all times or else Crowley will die. Back at the Nagoya Airport, a van pulls up, and Aoi Sangu steps out. Although she notices Mitsuba, she quickly turns from her. Then, Kureto Hiragi steps out. Shinya Hiragi and the members of Guren's squad are immediately alarmed, surprising Makoto Narumi with their reaction. Yoichi and Kimizuki recognize Kureto as the one who tortured them. Shinoa and Mitsuba are concerned. Kureto identifies himself and congratulates them on their successful mission. He says that, thanks to their glorious sacrifices, humanity will now achieve complete victory over vampire-kind. He says he will take over now and orders them to put down their weapons and be at ease. Shinoa orders them to hold onto their weapons and says she feels that something terrible will happen. Rika Inoue, Shusaku Iwasaki, and Makoto Narumi hesitate. Shinya asks what exactly is going on. Kureto ignores his question and asks where Guren is. When Shinya states Guren has been captured by the vampires, Kureto asks which personality let that happen. He asks if Guren really intends to fool him, which puzzles Shinya. Kureto mocks Shinya and asks if he has not figured it out yet. Kureto states that Guren's original and weaker personality is desperate to save everyone and liked them enough that he probably tried to put on a brave face. When Shinya asks for more information, Kureto orders him to be silent. Kureto orders Aoi to kill the "sacrifices," and he disarms Shinya when Shinya demands that Kureto wait. Narumi approaches Kureto and asks what he is talking about. Kureto asks who he is and restates his order for the soldiers to drop their weapons. Narumi points out how many of them have died already and says it is his responsibility to keep his subordinates safe. Shinoa orders her squad to quickly prepare to retreat. Kureto remarks on Narumi's passion and asks for his name. Shinya quickly shouts at Narumi to not tell him, but Kureto says Shinya cannot do anything to protect him anyway. Shinya pleads with Kureto to just let them leave. Kureto says that he is in a particularly good mood today, which makes Rika relieved. Immediately afterward, he says that everyone is going to die anyway and orders the experiment to begin. Aoi Sangu launches chains from the ground at the surviving members of the Moon Demon Company. They merely scratch Shinya and fire at the other soldiers. Narumi summons his demon, Genbushin, to protect him and is narrowly able to dodge the chains. However, the chains pierce Rika through the chest and Shusaku through the shoulder. The chains stab numerous other Moon Demon Company survivors and hang their corpses in the air. Narumi falls to his knees, asking what just happened. Shusaku screams at Narumi to run until a second chain pierces through his chest. Enraged, Narumi charges at Kureto. Kureto smiles and says they had a glorious death for the sake of humanity's future. He says his actions are just and right. Another pair of chains strike down at Narumi from above, but Shinoa and Kimizuki block the attack. Kimizuki yells at him to not give up yet. Yoichi fires arrows at Kureto, which Kureto easily deflects. Shinoa and Mitsuba order a retreat, and Shinoa commands them to take their curse stimulant pills. Kureto tells Shinoa that he will let her live so long as she obeys him, but she orders everyone to flee. Kureto orders her death, and three chains launch at her. Yu suddenly appears and deflects the attack, surprising Shinoa. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 11